pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Miracles
Throughout the Patapon world exist Miracles '''(a.k.a '''Jujus), special totems that can invoke incredible effects. They can increase your army's efficiency, change the weather for a time, or bring devastation upon your foes. However, they cost you your Fever, so use them with caution. juju.jpg|Earthquake Miracle Miracle.png|Rain Miracle Tailwind.png|Tailwind Miracle Storm.png|Storm Miracle You can equip one miracle before going into a mission. To perform the miracle, enter Fever Mode, then drum Don DonDon DonDon (X XX XX)-the same pattern as part of the Ubo Bon Minigame (though that uses the O button). When the screen changes, follow the beats being chanted. If you hit most of them, you'll activate the Miracle. The better you do, the longer it will last. Attempting to perform a miracle while not in Fever Mode will count as you drumming incorrectly, and thus break your combo and interrupt your Patapon army. Patapon 2 refined the Miracle system. Not only are there more Miracles to choose from, but the upper-left corner of the screen will show you how long the Miracle will last when it is activated. Additionally, Hatapon's banner will display the symbol of the Miracle being used when it is invoked. It will start to fade when time is near to 0. In Patapon 3, Miracles are replaced by the Djinn. Instead of following an on-screen pattern, you press O 口 X and ∆ in a certain order (or you can press the buttons without order, thusly being called ad-libing) to score attack points. Note: The miracles can only provoke the weather effect, not stop it. Rain Miracle Found by: *Defeating Majidonga (Patapon) *Solve the Wep in Nyokiri Swamp (Patapon 2) The Rain Miracle is the first Miracle acquired in both games, and is also one of the most important. The sudden downpour reduces the effectiveness of fire, making it harder to set things alight. The rain cools the land around it, making it invaluable when crossing infernally hot areas. It also dulls the senses of otherwise-alert animals, allowing you to sneak up on them. It even has the ability to reduce the frequency of lightning strikes in stormy weather. Some levels even change when it rains, awakening rare creatures or revealing hidden treasures. Patapon 2 features even more uses for the Rain Miracle. Not only can it do everything it did in the first game, but it now clears fog, puts out burning grass, and reveals the normally-invisible Centura and Darantula, allowing you to attack them. During Desert hunting missions, if the Rain Miracle is performed near a Kacheek, a Gancheek will often appear upon summoning the Miracle. This is useful, as traditionally Gancheek only appear on days when there are sandstorms. The Miracle has a maximum duration of 120 seconds. In Patapon 3, the Rain Miracle is replaced Piekron's Rain Dance Set Skill. It has the same effects as in Patapon 2, only that the Set Skill is immediately triggered when Fever strikes. Activation Beats *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *O-O-OO *OO--O-O *OO--O-O *O-O-OOO *OO[]OOOO Tailwind Miracle Found by: *Hunting a Motsitsi in World of Ooze (Patapon) *Awakening the Wep in Mystery of the Desert's Sandstorm (Patapon 2) The Tailwind Miracle causes the wind to blow from the left of the screen (behind your Patapons). This increase Yumipons and Megapons' attack distance, while reducing enemy projectile distance. It's useful for anyone who uses ranged units heavily, but works best against standard foes, as bosses won't suffer any drawbacks. In Patapon 2, it also clears fog. Finding and using the Tailwind Miracle makes defeating Robomen's Tower easier. In Patapon 3, the Tailwind Miracle is replaced by Alosson's Tropical Tailwind Set Skill. Like Rain Dance, a tailwind blows when Fever strikes. In dungeons, at the 2nd floor (2nd and 4th floor in the Labyrinth of Restraint), the tailwind will blow from the right screen side. Activation Beats *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *OO--O-O *OOO *O[]O *O-O-O *O-O-OOO Earthquake Miracle Found by: *Defeating Cioking (Patapon) *Defeating Ganodias Lv. 3 (Patapon 2) The Earthquake Miracle '''causes massive tremors to shake the ground, staggering enemies for a few seconds. It has a very short duration, but skilled commanders can use it to gain a breather against overwhelming odds. This Miracle is so poweful, that it will stagger most bosses, allowing skilled players the ability to get rare items. *OOO *O[]O *OOO *[]OO *OOO *XX∆ *OOO *O-O-OOO Storm Miracle Found by: *Defeating Shooshookle (Patapon) *Defeating Dokaknel at Lv: 3 (Patapon 2) The '''Storm Miracle '''combines the Rain and Tailwind effects into one Miracle, making it an effective hunting and battle strategy. Patapon 2 also added lightning to the Miracle, which requires some added work to accommodate. *OOO *OO[]OOOO *OOO *OO[]OOOO *OOO *[]O[]O[]OO *OOO *O-O-OOO Shock and Awe Juju (Brimstone Juju) Obtain by killing Dodonga lvl. 7 or staggering lvl 5 and above, or by beating Majidonga lvl.2 (Patapon 2 only) '''Increase attack of every Patapon. This Juju significantly boosts the CnC, Crit, Knockback, and damage of every Patapon. *O-O-[]-O *OOO *[][]O *O-O *[]-O *O-O-[]-O *O-O-[][]-O *O[]OO[][]O Duck and Cover Juju Obtained by killing Poison Skewer Beast Darantula lvl. 2 (Patapon 2 only) Increase defence of your whole army. This Juju has the same effect as a defence song. When this is active, your whole army's defensive stats are treated as the same as if they are in Defense. (The Tatepons will have big shields) *∆-∆-[]-O *∆∆[]OOOO *∆∆[]O-OO *OOO *∆OO *∆-∆ *O-O *∆-∆-[]-O Blizzard Miracle Found by destroying the Karmen ice fortress in Bryun Snowfield (only Patapon 2). The Blizzard Miracle brings forth a snowstorm that affects both foes and allies. A clever Mighty One will build his army to exploit this. It can be used to clear weather, but will not reveal monsters of the Centura family. Using this Miracle against enemies whom are weak against ice (like Fenicci or Cioking) will increase the chance to freeze them. *O-O-OOO *O[]O[]OOO *∆∆∆ *O∆ O *O-O-O *O-∆-O []O *O-O-O *O∆ O ∆[][]O Trivia *You can either get these miracles through finding a Wep, defeating a boss, or through finishing missions. *In Patapon 2, you can see a time limit in the corner of the screen, showing how long the Miracle lasts. It can range anywhere between 10 seconds to over 2 minutes (120 seconds)! *The Duck n' Cover Juju focuses on defense upgrade, so the first measure is Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon, while the Shock n' Awe Juju increase attack stats (damage, criticals, etc.) so it starts with Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon. *In Patapon 3, Miracles are no longer used, they are replaced with Djinns. *In Patapon 3, miracles such as Rain and Tailwind are now skills from Piekron and Alosson, respectively. *Even if you beat Dodonga and/or Majidonga hundreds of times in the Demo of Patapon 2 you won't get the Juju. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Juju Category:Drums Category:Artifacts